


Caught Red-Handed

by StarktheSnark



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Complete, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Drunk Steve Rogers, Drunk Tony Stark, Fluff, Fourth of July, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, M/M, One Shot, Secret Relationship, Short One Shot, Stony - Freeform, stony oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 20:23:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19325440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarktheSnark/pseuds/StarktheSnark
Summary: What happens when Steve and Tony find themselves having hooked up while drunk? They keep it a secret until they're caught red-handed.





	Caught Red-Handed

**Author's Note:**

> Here's another oneshot for everyone! It took me forever to finally get around and finish this because of school and work, but I finally did it, so I hope you enjoy :)

It was on every news station.  
  
It was on every magazine.  
  
It was on every social media timeline.  
  
_Steve Rogers and Tony Stark were caught kissing in the car before their big Fourth of July bash hosted in Central Park. Is this the first of many? Or have they been keeping this from the world?_  
  
_Superheroes? Or Superboyfriends?_  
  
\---  
  
  
_\- 3 Months Prior -_  
  
Tony was drunk.  
  
Steve was understandably…not.  
  
A party was hosted at Stark Towers for their investors and business partners. This, of course, included all the Avengers.  
  
Tony had ingested more alcohol than he intended (he was trying to get sober, after all), but it was going to be okay.  
  
Well, that’s what he kept trying to convince Steve of.  
  
“Rogers, I’m excusing you because you can’t get drunk, but you have to learn how to loosen up. It’s the twenty-first century now,” Tony’s voice exclaimed rather loudly over the crowd of conversing people and distant music playing.  
  
Steve couldn’t help but to laugh at the shorter man. “It’s just…different. Partying used to be different, and so did—well, everything, really.”  
  
Tony snorted before he nudged Steve as he glanced around as if to make sure no one was listening. His drunkenness wasn’t making that very discreet. “Go see Thor. He has this Asgardian drink that he isn’t letting any mortal have. But he might just give some to you, Cap.”  
  
That drew in Steve’s interest. It had been a long time since he’s gotten drunk. Tony saw Rhodey and got distracted. He went over to greet his friend, so Steve started to walk around in hopes to find Thor.  
  
It hadn’t taken long. Since Thor was drinking, his laughter was booming more than usual. Steve stepped over and Thor’s grin widened.  
  
“Ah! Captain!” Thor clapped Steve’s back enthusiastically. “Are you enjoying this wonderful mid-gardian party?”  
  
Steve greeted Thor with a nod before he smiled. “I am, for the most part. Tony sent me here actually.” He rubbed the back of his neck. He didn’t really know how to bring it up without being rude. He didn’t like asking for things all too often. “He said you have this Asgardian drink?”  
  
Thor grinned. “Yes! The drink of the gods.” He pulled a bottle of it from inside the suit jacket he was wearing. “You seem to be a worthy man, Captain. Say, go get yourself a glass and I’ll pour you a drink.”  
  
“You’re very generous, Thor,” Steve complimented as a thank you as he came with a clean glass. Once he had his first drink, he couldn’t stop.  
  
“Tony!” Steve grinned and laid his arm over Tony’s shoulders. “Wow, you’re short,” He chuckled and poked Tony with one of his fingers.  
  
“I see you’ve learned how to loosen up,” Tony commented with a smirk as he looked up towards Steve.  
  
He shrugged and grinned loosely before he tipped back more of his drink. “I haven’t felt like this since—” Steve paused as he started to sway. “Since the second war. Before the serum.”  
  
Tony pulled away to step in front of Steve. He cocked an eyebrow up as he looked Steve over. “How many of those have you had exactly, Cap?”  
  
“Uhm,” Steve’s brows furrowed together as he counted on his free hand. “Four? It’s good stuff. Thor said he’ll bring me back some next time he visits.”  
  
Tony laughed. “It’s a good thing. I’m liking this you,” Tony commented with a devilish grin on his face. “I’ll definitely want to see it more.”  
  
“You know? You’re a good man, Tony,” Steve began to blurt out in his drunken thoughts. “You look a hell of a lot better than your father, that’s for sure.”  
  
If Tony hadn’t of already been interested in Steve before, he certainly was now. Not only was he being complimented higher than his father, but this was a compliment on physical appearance from Steve. Was he into guys?  
  
“Yes, I am into guys,” Steve mused as he watched Tony. “I was before the ice, too. History just never recorded that part.”  
  
Tony looked up startled, his eyes wide. “Woah, can you read minds too? I was sure that you couldn’t have. Howard never mentioned it.”  
  
Steve snorted as he laughed. “No. You said that out loud, Stark.”  
  
Tony let his eyes roam over Steve’s body unabashedly. Now that he knew Steve was into men, it was like a barrier was broken. “I have a question for you, Cap,” He stated as he felt himself take a step closer to Steve. “What kind of guys are you into?”  
  
“My type?” Steve’s eyebrows raised. He wasn’t expecting that question, but he saw it as an opening. A smirk formed on Steve’s face as he took note of Tony’s step closer. “Usually shorter than me, witty, and somehow makes being an asshole sexy.” The last part was mostly a poke at Tony’s attitude at times, and luckily Tony caught that.  
  
Tony glanced around at the people who could care less before he leaned in and whispered, “What do you say to gettin’ out of here?”  
  
Steve’s smirk turned into a grin as he listened. “Your floor?” He suggested once he was able to look at Tony again.  
  
“Meet me there in five. I’ll tell Jarvis to let you up.” Tony winked to Steve before he sauntered off.  
  
Steve’s eyes followed Tony until they couldn’t anymore. He downed the rest of his godly alcohol before he made his own way towards the elevators on the wall. Using that elevator, he’d have to go to the common floor, and there he’d have to get on a separate elevator to reach the housing floors for the Avengers. This of which included Tony’s suite.  
  
It can be fairly debated that Steve was not thinking things through, and the same could go for Tony. They weren’t thinking about the next day or how this would potentially affect their professional relationship or even if this was a one-night stand.  
  
The two didn’t care in the heat of the moment. Tony had been stealing looks of Steve ever since they met, and Steve hadn’t been with anyone in 80 years. Plus, Steve couldn’t deny his interest in Tony.  
  
Steve stepped off the elevator and into Tony’s suite. He put his hands in his pockets as he looked around. It was bigger than the other floors for the Avengers, but it was also messier.  
  
“Tony?” Steve called out as he ventured farther into the suite. He stayed in the middle of the room to avoid snooping. He may be drunk, but he was still respectful.  
  
“Bedroom!” Tony responded. His voice came from an open bedroom.  
  
Steve grinned as he followed the sound of Tony’s voice. That grin was quickly wiped away once he entered the room. “T-Tony?” His mouth fell open into an o-shape as he gaped down with wide eyes.  
  
Tony had taken it upon himself to undress. He was leant back against the headboard of his bed with only a pillow hiding his junk. A sly smirk was on his face as he watched Steve’s reaction. “Like what you see, Cap?”  
  
“You—” Steve bit down on his lip before he got on his knees on the bed. “Fuck me,” He breathed out, not being able to form a complete sentence.  
  
Tony’s smirk grew. “No, _you_ fuck me.” He reached forward and grabbed Steve by the shirt and into a heated kiss.  
  
Next to go were Steve’s clothes, and from there it was a drunken frenzy that made Tony glad the floors were soundproof.  
  
The next morning is where some sense finally got knocked into both of them. In other words, the alcohol wore off.  
  
Steve got up first that morning. He felt it would be more awkward to stay in the bed, but he knew that he had to stay to talk about this. It wasn’t something that could be avoided.  
  
He pulled on his boxers and made himself a cup of coffee as he waited for Tony to get up. Steve needed some medicine to get rid of his aching headache, but anything Tony had would not work on his super soldier body.  
  
Steve settled on an icepack on his forehead as he laid on the couch in Tony’s suite. He had the news on a low volume, so it wouldn’t wake Tony. Though he couldn’t take any pain medicine for a headache, he knew Tony can and would need it too.  
  
So, when Tony finally woke up a couple hours later, he had a glass of water and two Advil’s on his nightstand.  
  
Tony took the medicine before he trudged into the living room with a grumpy face. He was tired and hungover and not expecting Steve Rogers to still be in his suite. “What the fuck?”  
  
“Hm?” Steve lifted the icepack to see Tony and smiled slightly. “Good morning to you too,” He mused as his eyes darted down to Tony’s unclothed body.  
  
“No talking. I’m not awake yet,” Tony grumbled as he trudged back into the bedroom. He came out again in his boxers this time before he made his way to the kitchen.  
  
“Did you find the Advil I set out for you?” Steve asked then moved to sit up as he set the icepack aside.  
  
Tony grunted in response. In this conversation, it can be roughly translated to a ‘yes.’ He poured his coffee into a mug before he made his way towards Steve. Tony took a seat on the other couch as he took his first sip.  
  
Steve raised an eyebrow as he watched Tony with an amused look. He’s never truly seen morning Tony before. Sure, he once found Tony asleep in his workshop or his office in the early hours of the morning, but never coming straight out of bed.  
  
Tony’s hair was messy and sticking up in different places. It was hot, but Steve couldn’t think about another round. “About last night…”  
  
“Look, Cap, I don’t want you to expect much from this,” Tony interrupted before much else could be said. “We were both drunk. Technically I was drunk, but you were _wasted_.” He chuckled slightly before he sipped his coffee again.  
  
Steve held his hands up in defense. “I wasn’t thinking about this turning into some…relationship, Tony. Don’t worry,” Steve chuckled before he lowered his hands. “I just knew we needed to talk about it now before it gets awkward with us. I don’t want this to affect our friendship and the way we work.”  
  
Tony looked surprised and taken aback by that revelation, but at the same time he looked relieved and almost awed. “That’s…great. Truly, Cap. Very mature.” He sipped his coffee again. “Though, I do have one thing to say: we _cannot_ let any other Avengers know about this. They will never let it go, and then they’ll be the ones to make it awkward.”  
  
Steve laughed and nodded in agreement. “Oh, I am completely on board with that, Tony.” He stood up and stretched. “I’ll go grab my clothes and get out of your hair,” He yawned as he walked back into the bedroom. “I need to nurse this headache of mine.”  
  
“You know? Seeing the infamous Captain America in this state is—well, it’s very humanizing. And sexy,” Tony thought out loud then winked to Steve as he walked back in.  
  
Steve, now dressed, shot Tony a look before he shook his head with a small smile. “Whatever, Stark. If you need me, you know where to find me.” He rested his hand on Tony’s shoulder as he passed.  
  
This was not the last time for the two to hookup.  
  
  
_\- 2 Months Prior -_  
  
In the month following their one-night stand, things had not gotten awkward for Steve and Tony. In fact, the opposite happened. They were more in tune with each other during fights and just with each other in general.  
  
That was due to a very specific reason, though.  
  
One night Steve went to go check on Tony. He had been keeping himself in the workshop for most of the day. It was getting late, and Steve didn’t want Tony to sleep in a chair that wasn’t comfy or worse: not sleep at all.  
  
Steve peered in the glass door before he knocked lightly with his knuckle. “Tony?”  
  
Tony looked up and smiled when he saw his friend. “Jarvis, let him in.” Only Tony, Rhodey, and Pepper had access to his workshop. He stopped what he was working on to wipe his hands with a rag. “What brings you down here, Capsicle?”  
  
Steve chuckled as he walked over. “I came to check up on you. Do you know what time it is?” He raised a questioning eyebrow to Tony, who in return shrugged it off.  
  
“I don’t, but it’s alright. I’m not tired and I don’t have anything better to do this late,” He said as an attempt to reassure Steve.  
  
Steve pulled one of the stools over to sit on. He was in some pajama pants and a loose shirt. “It’s late, and the others are getting worried. You’ve been cooped up here more nights in a row than usual. So, they sent me.” He chuckled.  
  
Tony snorted. “Did they think you have a better chance of dragging me out here with your muscles?” He asked as he shook his head, a loose grin on his face. He was fond of the team, but sometimes they were ridiculous.  
  
“Most likely,” Steve agreed with a soft chuckle. “And lately I’ve been known for having a higher chance of getting you into bed.” His words were innocent, but the smirk that tugged on Steve’s lips begged to differ.  
  
Tony cocked an eyebrow up. “Why do you think that is?” He inquired with his grin only getting bigger.  
  
Steve stood from the stool before he walked around Tony’s desk. “Because usually I’m able to actually get you to your bed, but for a reason different than what they think.” His voice was more gruff than usual, or maybe Tony was just getting turned on easily.  
  
Okay, so what? They didn’t hold out on their word and kept being each other’s booty call. But it was nice, and they were both enjoying it. As long as neither of them were catching feelings, it was smooth sailing.  
  
Tony gladly obliged as Steve pulled him up by the hands. “What can I say? You and a bed are my favorite combo.” He winked with his devilish grin.  
  
“You’ll let me take you up then?” Steve rested his hands on Tony’s hips, his lustful eyes roaming over the tank top wearing Tony.  
  
Tony acted like he had to think about it. “I suppose I have nothing better to do,” He shrugged off before he smirked up to Steve.  
  
As many nights like this before, Steve and Tony ended up together in Tony’s bed, but compared to the first time, neither of them was drunk.  
  
There was a flaw to their causal hookups though: Steve was catching feelings for Tony. More surprisingly though, Tony was also catching feelings for Steve.  
  
  
_\- 1 Month Prior -_  
  
“Tony let’s go out. I’ll buy the drinks,” Rhodey suggested as he walked out the elevator into the common floor. He looked around before he found Tony sitting at the bar in the kitchen. “You ready?”  
  
“Sorry to disappoint, Honey Bear. But I can’t tonight.” Tony chuckled before he turned in the chair to face his best friend. “I already have plans.”  
  
Rhodey walked over and raised an eyebrow. “You haven’t gone out in weeks without it being related to work or Iron Man. Who do you have plans with?” He crossed his arms.  
  
The other Avengers were beginning to get skeptical of Tony. He was being different and ditching the team randomly without any explanation. Who else could he be spending his time with?  
  
What they didn’t know was that Tony was spending more of his time with Steve. They didn’t even think of that possibility because Steve would usually busy himself with work, working out, or reading up on the past 70 years. The rest of the Avengers just assumed that’s where Steve always was when not around.  
  
“I have plans with DUM-E, of course,” Tony exclaimed as if it was obvious to everyone.  
  
Rhodey eyed Tony suspiciously. He didn’t believe Tony, but he didn’t have anything else to go on.  
  
Just then, Steve walked out of the elevator with Bruce by his side. Rhodey turned to them before he let out a soft breath that almost sounded relieved.  
  
“Bruce! Cap!” Rhodey motioned for them to come over. Once they were near, he asked, “Is it just me, or has Tony been avoiding all of us?”  
  
Tony rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, but not without stealing a glance in Steve’s direction.  
  
Bruce looked between Rhodey and Tony. “I wouldn’t go as far as to say he’s avoiding us, but Tony, you have been blowing off the team more.”  
  
“So, what? Capsicle isn’t around either.” Tony didn’t fully intent on throwing Steve under the bus, but all the heat was on himself even though they were always gone at the same times. Either way, it still earned him a small glare from Steve.  
  
“That’s because I busy myself. I…don’t feel like I could _not_ do anything,” Steve explained once the attention was on him. It was true – Steve felt like he always had to keep himself occupied once he woke up, as if he couldn’t waste any more time.  
  
What Steve didn’t mention was how he occupied his time with Tony.  
  
Their relationship had taken a turn since it began two months before, and even a month from now. Fortunately, and as predicted, it was a turn for the better.  
  
It started with the two each slowly pining for each other – for something more than just the physical intimacy. It’s because of that the two caught themselves in the midst of a relationship more than sex.  
  
They were each slowly pushing limits of intimacy in attempts to have more of the other, and since both wanted to get closer, they didn’t mind and let the affection happen.  
  
Rhodey shook his head before he walked off and muttered to himself something about needing new friends. Tony just rolled his eyes again before he hopped off the stool to make his way over to Bruce and Steve.  
  
“My dramatic side has been rubbing off on him,” Tony waved off before he grinned to both of them (mainly Steve).  
  
Bruce fiddled with the sleeve of his coat, giving it a small tug. “I’m sure he’ll be fine. Now, if you don’t mind, I need to get started with Clint’s chores.”  
  
When Bruce was out of earshot, Tony raised an eyebrow to Steve. “Clint’s chores?”  
  
Steve waved a dismissive hand in the air. “Long story,” He chuckled, though his soft smile and gentle eyes quickly morphed into a scold as he poked Tony’s chest. “You ratted on me.”  
  
Tony held his hands up. “I had to take the attention off myself,” He defended. “Plus, they don’t have anything to go on. Rhodey doesn’t suspect anything between us.”  
  
Steve glanced around to make sure no one was around before he rested his hands on Tony’s waist, gently tugging to pull Tony closer. “We’re still on for dinner tonight?” The sweet smile returned on Steve’s face. He couldn’t stay mad at Tony, even if he wasn’t in the first place.  
  
Tony leaned up and stole a quick kiss before they had to pull away. “Most definitely, Cap. I will make sure no one disturbs us.”  
  
“Perfect,” Steve murmured softly before he captured Tony’s lips in a longer lasting kiss. With his enhanced hearing, he could hear someone approaching quicker than Tony could, so he didn’t worry as much.  
  
The pair had finally confronted the relationship that grew secretly between them, and they fully embraced it. At least, only with each other. It felt nice for them to have something to themselves. They were content with their situation at the moment.  
  
  
_\- One Week Prior -_  
  
It was a lazy, do-nothing kind of day.  
  
Steve and Tony had come home from a mission the day before and didn’t feel like getting back into their work routine quite yet. It had been an unsettling mission.  
  
Currently, Steve was reading a book with Tony’s head resting on his lap as they relaxed in the living room of Tony’s suite. As Steve’s focus remained on the printed words, Tony’s focus was fixated on Steve’s face.  
  
“I can feel you staring, you know,” Steve mused as a smile tugged on the corners of his lips, his eyes never leaving the page.  
  
Tony’s eyes rolled and he grinned. “Is that supposed to make me feel embarrassed? Abashed? Sheepish? Well, sorry to burst your bubble, Cap. I can stare at you all day and whenever I please.”  
  
Steve laughed softly and finally looked down to his boyfriend and away from his book, a twinkle in his eye. “Oh, I’m not complaining.”  
  
“That’s true. You only complain about Nazis, extreme nationalism, and assholes.” Tony’s voice was light and joking, earning another laugh from Steve that made Tony’s grin widen.  
  
Steve abandoned the book all together, setting it on the coffee table in front of them. “As much as I don’t want to ask this question, do we have anything planned that we’ll need to plan around for ourselves?”  
  
Tony braced his hands on Steve’s thigh as he pushed himself up into a sitting position. “I have a couple meetings coming up. I think you have something at SHIELD. Oh, and we have a PR event some point next week. Pepper will send more details soon, I’m sure.”  
  
Steve wrapped his arms around Tony’s waist, pulling the smaller man onto his lap. “So, not much different than a normal week that doesn’t include missions.” He let his hands rest on Tony’s hips, his thumbs rubbing circles on Tony’s hip bones.  
  
Tony relaxed with each leg on either side of Steve, his arms loosely draped over Steve’s shoulders. “I need me more Steve time,” He pouted, resting his forehead on Steve’s.  
  
“I know,” Steve sighed softly as he closed his eyes. They both wanted more time together, but Tony didn’t think it was time for them to publicly announce their relationship yet. Steve wanted to though. He was getting tired of having to hide his feelings. He wanted the world to know that Tony Stark is his. But being the respectful person he is, he was going to wait until Tony was ready.  
  
“What do you say I go run a bath for us?” Tony suggested as he brushed his chapped lips over Steve’s soft ones. “Nice and warm with those bubbles you like?”  
  
Steve’s lips stretched into a smile before he kissed Tony. “I say I’ll meet you there, Tones.”  
  
  
_\- Present Time -_  
  
“Since when do PR events turn into birthday bashes?” Steve questioned as he sulked back into his seat. He wasn’t a big birthday person. He never was. Back in the forties, he was just focused on surviving. Now, in the twenty-first century, he was too preoccupied with more of the same, just for different reasons.  
  
“Steve, come on,” Tony huffed out before he grinned to Steve. “It’s your birthday! And the Fourth of July! Let’s just have a little fun tonight.”  
  
“But—” Steve sighed before he unbuckled his seatbelt. There was no use arguing it. They were there already and sitting in Tony’s parked car. “I do appreciate this, Tones. It’s thoughtful, but not necessary.”  
  
Tony just shrugged before he unbuckled as well. “Of course it’s necessary. Who would I be if I didn’t throw my own boyfriend a party for his birthday?” He winked in Steve’s direction.  
  
“You’re truly something else,” Steve murmured affectionately as he leaned in. He gently grabbed Tony’s chin, bringing their lips together for a kiss. He pulled away after and smiled sweetly. “Let’s go enjoy ourselves then.”  
  
“Great idea, honey,” Tony exclaimed with a grin before the pair finally got out the car.  
  
With his hands in his pockets, Steve walked alongside Tony – notably at a safe distance – as they made their way towards where the party was centered at. Steve was quickly whisked away by the numerous people wishing him a happy birthday, and Tony was whisked away by the people groveling at his feet and others trying to talk business.  
  
Tony pulled himself away to go look around for Steve. It was his birthday after all, and Tony wanted to be there for his boyfriend on his birthday. Before he could reach Steve, who still wasn’t seen by Tony, he got pulled into a conversation with Clint.  
  
“You really outdid yourself, Stark,” Clint grinned as he clapped his hand on Tony’s shoulder. “I mean, renting out part of Central Park? I didn’t even know that was possible!” He laughed as he shook his head.  
  
“Well, it’s America’s birthday, and Steve’s birthday,” Tony shrugged and grinned. “Besides, Steve is our leader. He deserved this.” He tried to remain casual, but he knew that Clint would be suspicious if he was sober. Luckily, Clint was not.  
  
Music blared out from speakers set all around their section of the park. It was a warm night, and there were fireworks in the distance that the guests were able to see.  
  
It was a nice party, and Steve was enjoying himself. He was smiling and laughing with some of the guests he got to know before Tony finally made his way over.  
  
Steve’s smile got bigger and he accidentally abandoned the conversation he was in before. “Hey, I guess we both got distracted.” He chuckled. “I’m having a good time though.”  
  
“That is what I intended for,” Tony pointed out with a grin. “But that’s good. Clint’s having fun too. He’s almost across the line to completely wasted.”  
  
“Really?” Steve laughed, his head tilting back slightly. “I haven’t gotten the chance to see him yet.”  
  
Tony grinned. “It’s quite the sight, if I do say so myself.”  
  
“It is,” Steve agreed with a soft chuckle before he lightly nudged Tony. “You did good. There’s a bunch of people here tonight.”  
  
Tony glanced around the party and at all the other guests. “It is a great turnout. Then again, most of my parties are.” His gaze settled on Steve with a cocky grin.  
  
It was a look that Steve used to almost despise, but since has grown to love it. His fingers twitched as he resisted the urge to pull Tony closer just like he would if they were alone.  
  
“Either way, thank you for this, Stark.” Steve’s voice was sincere and dipped in affection, and this time it was Tony’s turn to resist the urge to grab Steve by the shirt and kiss him senseless.  
  
Instead, Tony shrugged before a more sinister grin took place across his face. “That thank you might have been too soon,” He tsked.  
  
“Wait—What does that mean?” Steve tried to ask, but Tony had already slipped away and through the crowd.  
  
It wasn’t but a few minutes later that the music cut off and there was feedback from someone tapping on the head of a microphone. That someone was no other than Tony Stark standing on top a table more towards the center of the crowd.  
  
“Is this thing on?” Came Tony’s voice throughout the crowd. The attention was on him immediately, and Tony grinned when all eyes were in him. He was certainly not one to shy away from a crowd.  
  
“Turn the music back on!” Clint yelled from somewhere nearby with a cheeky grin.  
  
Tony rolled his eyes in response before he grinned towards the crowd again. “It’s high time I address everyone here. So, welcome to my Fourth of July Bash! I hope everyone is having a good time?”  
  
The crowd filled with claps and cheers, and Tony looked around with a proud grin. “I also disguised this as a birthday party for our one and only Captain America!” He exclaimed rather enthusiastically as he held a hand out in the direction of said person. “I think our Captain should come up and say hello. Don’t you think?”  
  
Steve has spoken in front of crowds before, but that didn’t mean it was his favorite thing. After guests from the crowd started to pat his back, he gave in and met Tony up on the table.  
  
The two got caught in each other’s gazes for a brief moment before Tony spoke once more. “Happy Birthday, Steve.”  
  
He grinned and finally passed over the microphone then proceeded to hop off the table to let all focus turn to Steve.  
  
“First, I want to give a huge thank you to Tony for throwing this party not only for me, but also for all of you to enjoy,” Steve paused and smiled as he let the crowd die down again. “I was told tonight was going to be like any other PR event, but it seems far from it,” He joked lightly and chuckled.  
  
“Birthdays have been complicated for me. First, I was focused on surviving asthma and any allergies that got to me. Then, when I was 21, I got the serum. At that point, I got more focused on surviving and winning the war,” The crowd had been quiet as he spoke, but there were soft cheers as he mentioned the war.  
  
“Then I missed 66 birthdays and I lost track. I don’t know if I should say I’m 30 or 96.” The crowd laughed at Steve’s joke, though Tony caught the genuine confusion.  
  
Should Steve include those years of his life that he doesn’t even remember? Or should he forget them to move passed them?  
  
“I don’t know much else to say, so please, enjoy yourselves and remember to throw all your trash away in the bins,” Steve concluded with a raised eyebrow to everyone before a charming smile fell on his face.  
  
With that, Steve turned off the microphone and stepped off the table as the music finally turned back on. He looked at who was around him and smiled when he saw Natasha’s familiar face.  
  
“Happy Birthday, Captain,” Natasha said with one of her small smiles. “I didn’t know what to expect when Tony told us he was planning this.”  
  
“It was also a bit of a surprise to us,” Chimed in Bruce as he appeared next to Natasha. “Then again, it is your 30th birthday.”  
  
Steve let out a small chuckle. “It was a surprise to me as well, but I’m enjoying myself, so I’m thankful for this.” He paused so he could glance around. “Speaking of, I need to find Tony to thank him again for all of this.”  
  
“Again?” Natasha questioned, raising an eyebrow to Steve.  
  
“I just mean I have to thank him is all,” Steve brushed off before he walked away to avoid her suspicious, mind-reading eyes.  
  
Steve found Tony talking with Rhodey a couple yards away. He cut in and thrusted the microphone to Tony with a playful glare.  
  
“Thank you for selecting me for a speech,” He said sarcastically before he grinned.  
  
Tony rolled his eyes before he grabbed the microphone with a smile. “You’re our star guest, literally,” He chuckled. “It was only right.”  
  
“It wasn’t the worst speeches I’ve ever heard,” Rhodey commented with a side glance to Tony. “Trust me.”  
  
Tony gasped and put a hand over his heart in mock-hurt. “That hurts, Rhodey-Bear. Truly.”  
  
“I’m trying to figure out which speech you’re referring to,” Steve chuckled as he shook his head. “The ones that I’ve heard of are when he announced he wasn’t selling weapons anymore with a burger stuffed in his mouth and the one when he announced he was Iron Man.”  
  
Rhodey contemplated the two. “You know, I can’t decide between them – they were both awful,” He laughed and put a hand on Tony’s shoulder.  
  
“I can’t believe my two favorite people are bashing on me,” Tony exclaimed dramatically before he caught what he said. “T-Two favorite people around me, that is,” He added somewhat casually.  
  
“Right…” Rhodey finally spoke as an awkwardness settled between the three. “I’m going to find Pepper.”  
  
Once Rhodey left, Steve fully turned to face Tony. “That could not have been more awkward,” He mused with a playful smile.  
  
It wasn’t like he was angry or upset Tony almost exposed them, because Steve was the one who was ready to finally tell everyone.  
  
Everyone being the team, that is. As well as others close to them.  
  
“It just tumbled out,” Tony sighed before he shrugged. “It wouldn’t surprise me if he already knew. Rhodey knows me better than I know myself.”  
  
Steve’s smile gradually grew as he listened to and admired his boyfriend. “I wouldn’t be too surprised if any of them knew. I’d actually be more surprised if they _didn’t_ know.”  
  
Tony laughed softly before he nodded in agreement. “At this point? Yeah, I’d be surprised too.”  
  
The evening went by with more of the same as the two mingled around together. They would get split apart, but they would eventually find each other again.  
  
When the party was over, and everyone made it back to the tower, Steve made sure all the other Avengers had gone to their quarters before he snuck himself up to Tony’s suite. With Tony’s prior orders, Jarvis let Steve in without hesitation.  
  
“Tones?” Steve called out with a smile on his face. They could finally be alone with each other. “I was thinking that since it’s my birthday and all, we could take a nice, relaxing bubble bath together?”  
  
There was a dull thud from something hitting the floor before Tony peeked his head out from around the corner. He had a sheepish smile on his face. “You have wonderful ideas, Capsicle. Luckily, I had the same idea,” He stated with a proud voice before the sheepish look returned on his face. “Though… I may or may not have overdone it on the bubbles by accidentally dropping the bottle in the tub?”  
  
Steve couldn’t help but laugh as he made his way over to the other man. “How bad are the damages?” He asked in an amused voice as he rested his hands on Tony’s waist.  
  
“Uhm, almost overflowing?” Tony answered just as sheepishly as he looked. “I’ll get someone to clean it in the morning. It’ll be fine.”  
  
“Nope! We’re going to enjoy this extravagant bubble bath I made for you and me to enjoy together before your birthday is officially over,” He paused for a moment and shrugged. “Plus, they do smell good.”  
  
Steve shook his head with a smile before he pressed a kiss to Tony’s head. “Alright, but we have to be the ones to clean it up tomorrow. Deal?”  
  
Tony groaned, but then a slight grin appeared on his face. “Alright. Deal. Now get that wonderful ass of yours in those bubbles.” He smacked Steve’s ass as he passed, his signature smirk on his face.  
  
Steve laughed and shook his head as he walked into the bathroom. “Yes, sir.” He saluted then grinned cheekily before he started to take off his dress clothes from the party.  
  
Tony leaned his hip against the counter and watched appreciatively as Steve undressed, who in return glanced over with an eyebrow raised.  
  
“I know you’re enjoying the view, but do you wanna join instead?” Steve teasingly asked with a cocky grin. He dropped the rest of his clothes before he grabbed Tony’s tie, using it to gently tug Tony closer. “You’d make the birthday boy really happy.”  
  
“That, kind sir, is not fair,” Tony huffed out. He was definitely not turned on by that small action.  
  
Steve grinned again before he loosened up Tony’s tie. “You do it to me. How is this any different, sweetheart?” He quirked a brow up at Tony.  
  
“Because it’s to me,” He defended before he melted in Steve’s touch. He couldn’t help it. “Just get that ass in the bath. I’m coming.”  
  
Steve pressed a quick kiss to Tony’s lips before he got in the bathtub. He had to be careful of the ridiculous amount of bubbles that flowed over the edge of the bathtub.  
  
“You look ridiculous in those bubbles,” Tony laughed as he slipped off the rest of his suit. “I fucked it up with the bubbles.”  
  
“Yes, you did, babe. You really did,” Steve laughed as he held up the bubble bath bottle that Tony dropped. Steve held it upside down to show that all the bubble bath had been dumped into the water by now. “We’ll have quite the mess in the morning to clean up.”  
  
Tony grinned before he stepped into the tub of bubbles along with the other man. “You know, it’s not too late to back out and just let the house cleaners take care of it. That way we can enjoy our morning tomorrow.”  
  
Steve shook his head with a light smile as he wrapped his arms around Tony and leaned back against the back of the tub. “No, Tones. You made this ungodly mess, so we will clean it up together,” He stated firmly.  
  
“Such a party pooper,” Tony huffed as he leaned back into Steve’s chest and relaxed. “Fine. We’ll clean it up. Then I’m not doing anything until lunch, so I can actually enjoy my morning.”  
  
“That sounds good to me,” Steve chuckled lightly as he leaned his head back. “I want to thank you again for today. It wasn’t what I wanted exactly, but I had a really good time with everyone,” He thanked softly after a couple minutes of them simply enjoying each other’s presence.  
  
Tony had his eyes closed at this point, and he smiled lightly as he listened to Steve. “It was no problem, Cap. I knew you’d like it even if you wouldn’t at first,” He shrugged off.  
  
To Steve it was a big deal, but he didn’t push it further. Instead, he closed his eyes with his own smile on his face. Who knew Tony Stark could make him feel like this?  
  
After they soaked for a while in the bubble-ridden water, they decided it was time to get out before they both fell asleep there. It wouldn’t be the first time.  
  
Steve unplugged the drain before he reached for his towel as Tony was already drying off. “I feel like I’m just going to crash once my head hits that pillow,” Tony laughed as he walked to the sink with his towel around his waist.  
  
“I don’t doubt it,” Steve chuckled as he did the same and grabbed his toothbrush. Even though Steve didn’t technically live in the suite with Tony, he had a good bit of stuff over there since they spent most nights together in that suite.  
  
Tony rinsed out his mouth before he trudged his way back to the bedroom, Steve following close behind. “I’m thinking eggs and toast for breakfast tomorrow. What do you think?” Tony questioned as he pulled on a pair of boxers.  
  
Steve chuckled as he pulled on some pajama pants. “I think it sounds good. And healthy. So, I’ll make some for us when I wake up tomorrow,” He replied then got in the bed.  
  
“Perfect,” Tony breathed out as he let himself collapse on the bed. “G’night, Steve,” He mumbled as he already began to fall asleep.  
  
“Goodnight, Tones,” Steve murmured back softly as he wrapped his arms around Tony.  
  
The next morning was when all hell broke loose. At first, it seemed like it would be a normal day. Steve got up before Tony as usual, and he wandered into Tony’s kitchen to start the coffee and watch some news. He wouldn’t get started on breakfast right away since Tony mostly woke up at least an hour after Steve.  
  
The difference of this particular moment was what Steve saw as he turned on the morning news. A very clear picture of Tony and Steve kissing in the car the night before had been taken and spread around just about everywhere.  
  
“What—?” Steve’s eyes widened in surprise before he hastily grabbed the remote and turned up the volume.  
  
“ _Steve Rogers and Tony Stark were caught kissing in the car before their big Fourth of July bash hosted in Central Park. Is this the first of many? Or have they been keeping this from the world?_ ” The news anchor questioned as the picture remained in the top corner of the screen. “So far we have no further insight on the apparent relationship between the two superheroes. We will…”  
  
Steve drowned out the rest of the news anchor as he shot off the couch and stumbled into the bedroom. “Tony!” He exclaimed as he pulled the covers off the other man. “You need to wake up, Tones.”  
  
“No, I don’t,” Tony grumbled as he blindly reached for the blankets. “I need sleep. That’s what I need. I’m not a super soldier like some people around here.”  
  
Steve made an impatient noise before he completely pulled the blankets off the bed. “ _Tony_ , everybody knows. There’s a picture going around of us kissing before the party last night. From when we were in the car.”  
  
That got Tony’s attention. He sat himself up on his elbows as he peered up to Steve. “You’re kidding, right?”  
  
“Why would I kid about this?” Steve exclaimed before he grabbed Tony’s hand and led him into the living room. “See it for yourself.”  
  
Tony glared tiredly at Steve’s figure before he turned his attention to the tv, and the glare was wiped off his face. “ _Oh shit_. Steve. That’s not even a blurry, far off picture. It looks like they were right in front of the car with their damn camera!”  
  
“Now that you see I wasn’t kidding, what does this mean for us? You—We didn’t want the others to know and now, well, the whole world knows,” Steve huffed out before he rubbed a hand over his face.  
  
“It means people can’t keep their damn noses to themselves!” Tony exclaimed angrily before he grabbed the remote and pushed the power button more aggressively than needed.  
  
Steve reached out and grabbed Tony’s wrists gently. “We can’t get explosive over this, Tones. It happened. But we have to talk about this. Like, now. Before it blows up in our faces more.”  
  
Tony closed his eyes and let out a sharp breath. “Can I at least have coffee first? And maybe some breakfast?”  
  
“Of course. Your rational thoughts work better that way,” Steve teased lightly before he pulled away with a faint smile. He wasn’t looking forward to the chaos that would be unleashed, but he knew he still had Tony through it all. After all, the chaos was revolving around their secret relationship.  
  
Steve started up their coffee machine again and started on their breakfast while Tony sat and listened to what the news anchors were saying now about them. The machine beeped when the coffee pot was ready, and Steve made two cups for each of them. “I thought you turned that shit off?” Steve asked as he set Tony’s mug on the countertop.  
  
“I did,” Tony answered in a sigh as he made his way over to the barstools. “But then I turned it back on, so I can know what they’re saying about us. I haven’t heard anything homophobic so far, but I know it’s coming. It’ll probably be all over Twitter.”  
  
“It’s best to leave it alone for now, Tony. At least until we figure out how we want to handle this ourselves,” Steve cautioned as he set slices of bread in the toaster for the two.  
  
“How the hell can we figure out how to handle this _shit storm_ if we don’t even know what’s going on in the shit storm? It’d be like preparing for a category one hurricane when it’s really a category five,” Tony exclaimed with a dramatic wave of his hands.  
  
Steve shook his head lightly then sipped from his coffee. “I think that’s a tad overdramatic, Tones.” He set his cup down then sectioned the eggs onto two different plates. “We just need a tactic, and we need to figure out what we want to cover when we’ll eventually have to publicly confront this.”  
  
“That sounds…reasonable,” Tony grumbled as he wrapped his hands around the warm cup of coffee.  
  
Steve chuckled lightly as he began to butter the toast. “You know I can be reasonable,” He chuckled again as he slid the butter knife over the toast.  
  
“You are only reasonable when you need to be,” Tony laughed lightly. “Which is the best way to be reasonable, if I do say so,” He added with a cheeky grin. He was finally starting to relax, but it wouldn’t last for long.  
  
Steve suddenly stopped what he was doing. He looked up to where the elevator doors were and listened carefully before he breathed out a curse. “Someone’s one their way up in the elevator. It has to either be Pepper or Rhodey,” Steve warned as he set the toast and butter knife down.  
  
Tony sighed as Steve set his plate down on the countertop. “At least I was able to enjoy some of my coffee before we got company.”  
  
Steve turned the stove off just as the elevator doors opened, and he was a little surprised to see Natasha tagging along with Rhodey.  
  
“Steve, what are you—?” Rhodey began to question before he cut himself off. “Right. You’ve been fucking Tony. That’s why you’re in here.”  
  
Tony rolled his eyes. “Seriously, Rhodey? Since when do we cuss in this room?” He asked in a serious voice before the grin formed on his face.  
  
“No, Tony. I’m not in the mood for your jokes right now. What the hell is going on? What haven’t you been telling us?” Rhodey exclaimed with a pointed look at Tony.  
  
Natasha slapped a magazine down on the counter where both Steve and Tony could see it. “We want answers, Rogers. We want all the answers.”  
  
Steve peered down at the magazine and grimaced. The paparazzi photo that was taken of the two was plastered on the front of the magazine along with the headline that read _’Superheroes? Or Superboyfriends?’_  
  
“Look, we didn’t want the team to find out this way,” Steve tried to reason.  
  
“Yeah? Well that doesn’t matter now, does it? Either way, this was kept from us and we want to know what the hell is going on,” Rhodey defended with a light glare.  
  
Tony picked up his fork and took a bite of his eggs. “Fine. You two want answers? We’ll give them. So, stop getting your panties in a twist, Rhodey Bear.”  
  
Natasha crossed her arms and stayed standing as Rhodey took a seat next to Tony. “How long has this been going on?” She asked as the two accused were eating their breakfast in the tension.  
  
“Not long…” Steve trailed off. “It’s been, what? Three months?” He replied sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his neck.  
  
“ _Three months?_ How did this…thing between the two of you even start?” Rhodey asked in his confusion.  
  
“It started as a one night stand,” Tony let in as he finished his meal. “We were both drunk and it, well, happened.”  
  
“We were just going to keep it at that,” Steve continued. “But we kept coming back to each other. First just for the…the activity. Then it just became more.” He shrugged a little.  
  
Tony grinned at that before he gave a shrug. “The party last night was more for Steve as a surprise party than for the Fourth of July. We kissed in the car before we got out to meet everyone else.”  
  
“There just happened to be some paparazzi there who saw us and took a perfectly timed photo,” Steve added with a small huff after. “We wanted to wait until we were ready to tell everybody.”  
  
“Ready for what? I would hope that the two of you are smart enough to know we wouldn’t judge you,” Natasha told them as she took a few steps closer to them.  
  
Tony waved a dismissive hand in the air. “We weren’t worried about that. It was more about being ready to let everyone know when we felt we were, well, certain about the relationship.”  
  
Steve nodded. “Yeah, we didn’t want to tell the team, and everyone be happy or annoyed or whatever they’ll feel, then us cut things off after if it didn’t work out. We wanted to avoid a potential public and awkward breakup. That way it could just stay between us.”  
  
Rhodey rubbed a hand over his face. “So, let me get this straight: this started as a one-night stand that led to being friends with benefits that led to a relationship? And neither of you wanted to tell your closest friends because you were both too afraid to hurt our feelings?”  
  
Tony nodded a little as he thought about it. “That about sums it up.”  
  
Natasha sighed lightly. “You two are idiots. We would have respected either decision you made and this whole thing with us would have been avoided. Though to be fair, it would probably still be the same with the public unless you made a public announcement about it at some point.”  
  
“Wait, is this why you both haven’t been doing as much with the others lately? And you’ve been blowing off our plans?” Rhodey suddenly asked Tony with a pointed look. “You could have just told me, Tony. We’ve been best friends since college.”  
  
Tony held his hands up in defense. “Alright, I’m guilty,” He replied with a small chuckle before he put his hands down. “We tried to spend the nights together as much as we could since we didn’t see each other often during the day.”  
  
“Since we were hiding this, we couldn’t very well show our affection in front of everyone, and it would be suspicious if we started spending a lot more time with each other when we normally work separately,” Steve added for more reasoning.  
  
Natasha had been silent for a few moments before she spoke up again, this time with her voice a fraction softer than it had been earlier. “Are you certain?” She asked. The question was directed to both men.  
  
“Certain?” Tony questioned back in a small moment of confusion.  
  
“About the relationship and each other. Are you certain?” Natasha clarified as she looked at them seriously.  
  
Steve paused for a moment as he looked over to Tony, who was also taking a moment to think about the proposed question. “I’m certain,” He finally spoke up, and a smile gradually formed on Steve’s face. “I’ve been wanting to tell the team for the past week or so, because I’m certain that I want to be with Tony.”  
  
“You big sap,” Tony exclaimed as he shook his head with a fond smile. “I’m certain too. He may drive me crazy with all his healthy meals and exercising that he tries to get me to do with him, but I’m certain about being with him.”  
  
Rhodey grinned and clapped Tony on the back. “Congrats, Tony. You finally found someone who can actually handle you,” He joked with a light laugh. “Now you just need to address the public.”  
  
Steve looked over to Tony and smiled. “We can post about it on that social media platform you were talking about. What was it called? Tweeter?”  
  
Natasha smiled before she patted Steve’s shoulder. “It’s called Twitter, and that sounds like a good place to start.”  
  
“It’s settled then!” Tony declared with a smile. “First, we should confront the rest of the team. I’ll treat everyone to lunch.”  
  
“Yeah, that’s probably the smarter idea,” Rhodey laughed as he stood up. “Well, enjoy the rest of your morning. What’s left of today will be chaotic.”  
  
Steve smiled and leaned back against the counter as he watched Rhodey and Natasha leave via the elevator. “That went smooth,” He spoke up after a moment.  
  
Tony chuckled as he stood from his chair then made his way over to Steve. “Let’s hope the rest goes the same.” He stopped in front of Steve with a grin. “Are you ready for this?”  
  
Steve returned the grin as he rested his hands on Tony’s hips. “I’m Captain America. I never back down from a challenge.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to see or hear more, you can follow my Instagram @starkthesnark for it!


End file.
